


Cream

by Planetarial



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Established Relationship, Feeding, Food, Kissing, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetarial/pseuds/Planetarial
Summary: Yuri loves getting a rise out of Flynn.
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Kudos: 26





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Pre Established Relationship. Birthday fic for Daffy / suguelya
> 
> Self Beta’d so apologies for any mistakes found.

Yuri loves getting a rise out of Flynn.

And what better time to do so then on his birthday? 

He worked in the kitchen in the middle of the day, wisely choosing a time when Flynn worked in the castle (as despite the others insistence to take the day off, he stubbornly clung to his loyal work ethic). He baked a cake that suited his partners needs, adding spices and flavors to the desert that would be revolting to most people, but not to Flynn. The man simply had the most bizarre taste in food, and only through living together from their whole lives did Yuri have a handle on what to do for a meal that would please him.

It wasn’t until before long that the sun hung low in the evening sky in Zaphias. Yuri laid out the whole dish in the center of the table where they ate their meals, a slice of it already cut out and placed on a plate, waiting to be eaten. In a different room Repede starting barking happily at their front door at hearing his other owner return back home. Yuri hurried over quickly to the front door of their home, opening up for Flynn to come inside.

“Well now, if it isn’t our birthday boy? Did you decide to do overtime on your special day?” Yuri cracked a snarky remark, stepping aside so Flynn could enter their house.

Flynn frowned in return, stepping inside the room while Yuri shut the door and acknowledging Repede with a quick rub on rub between the ears. “Yuri please, you know situations come up-“

“Yeah yeah, come on, as soon as you get off that stuffy armor I got something to show you in the kitchen.” He walked off to the kitchen, leaving Flynn alone. Flynn cocked his eyebrow suspiciously but chose anyway to start slipping off parts of his armor now that he was home, undressing down to casual clothes now that he was in the comfort of his shared living quarters. 

Yuri meanwhile stood in the kitchen, arms crossed and waiting. He was soon joined in by his boyfriend who eyed the dessert on the table, a look of curiosity forming. Yuri chuckled, placing his hand behind Flynn’s back and nudging him forward.

“Well, what do you think?”

“Oh, so you did this all for me?”

“It was nothing, come on, sit down birthday boy.” Yuri gestured towards the table.

Flynn pulled one of the seats back, taking the spot in front of the cake slice. But before he could even lift a finger, Yuri held out his arms to block him.

“Hold on a second, we’re going to do things a little differently.” He spoke quickly when Flynn looked at him with a puzzled expression. Yuri sat down in the nearest seat, pulling it up so close that their legs were practically up against one another. Then like it was nothing, he scooped up some cake with a nearby spoon and offered it to Flynn like one would do to a small child.

Flynn however didn’t appear to be as receptive towards it and threw a questioning look over towards his boyfriend, confused by it. “What in the world..”

“Come on, don’t make that face.” Yuri gave his trademark smile, one with genuine care and love behind it. “Let me spoil you for once Flynn.”

He offered the spoonful of cake to Flynn, which the other man eventually took gracefully, eating directly from the spoon. Giving himself a moment to taste the special cake, his eyes lit up when tasting the spicy flavor, unexpected for what he assumed was going to be sweet. Yet not unwelcomed. He eventually gave a pleased smile and dabbed his mouth with a napkin. 

“You even prepared it the way I like it- thank you so much Yuri.” He spoke gratefully.

“Only for you and your birthday, Flynn.” Yuri spoke as he scooped up another serving, this one now mostly filled with the frosting used to cover the cake.

But instead of feeding his beloved like before, he smeared the creamy icing across Flynn’s face playfully, marking his cheeks and the bridge of his nose with white streaks coating his skin. Flynn meanwhile looked as if he had frozen in place, taken off guard by Yuri messing with his cake. “W-What’s the meaning of this?” He questioned, looking up at Yuri who had just finished his work making a mess and grinned in response.

“Aww Flynn, looks like you’ve made a mess of yourself. Let me help you with that.” Before Flynn could utter another word, he placed both hands on Flynn’s broad shoulders and pulled himself onto his lap. 

With their faces close together, he opened his mouth and let his tongue lap up the frosting, holding back any disgust as the spices heated up the inside of his mouth. If only his boyfriend possessed a normal sense of taste. Oh well. But as he grazed his tongue across the warm skin, he noticed Flynn didn’t look as amused by the affection. If he didn’t know any better, he would seem more like he formed a pout across his lips.

“Yuuurii.” Flynn responded in kind in an almost whiny tone, unbecoming of a knight and certainly not a manner of speaking he would use for anyone or anywhere else. 

Finishing his work, Yuri licked off the rest of the spicy icing, forcing the gross concoction down his throat. His face was turning a deep pink, and it wasn’t clear if it was spices or the intimacy shared. Laying down the fork and plate aside on the table, he reached over to cup his boyfriend’s chin and pull themselves closer until their lips finally met before Flynn could protest further. 

Locked into a kiss like this, Yuri softly hummed against their cake stained skin, concentrating on the warmth of the smooch rather than the burn from the flavor that would make anyone else cringe. His hands shifted to thread through the blonde locks of hair and Flynn responded in kind by feeling the trails of dark purple hair of Yuri’s own one hand and the other keeping Yuri steady in his lap by wrapping around his backside. Flynn eventually joined in with a low rumbling of his own, enjoying the closeness they shared.

Finally parting away from one another, Yuri exhaled deeply and relaxed himself. They both stared at one another for a good minute, simply basking in the enjoyment of each other's company. It was a moment of pure golden silence, only the faint sounds of wind outside could be heard.

“So.. was this a good birthday present Flynn?”

“Of course.”


End file.
